A Different Path
by Obi-Wan Best Jedi
Summary: We find ourselves in a world where Chancellor Palpatine died before Order 66 was issued, where Jedi Younglings Katooni, Ganodi, Blyph, Petro, Zatt, and Gungi became Jedi Padawans, Ahsoka Tano never left the order, Count Dooku never died, and the Seperatists are still around.
1. Padawan Assignment

**STAR WARS**

 **A DIFFERENT PATH**

 **INTRODUCTION**

We find ourselves in a world where Chancellor Palpatine died before Order 66 was issued, where Jedi Younglings Katooni, Ganodi, Blyph, Petro, Zatt, and Gungi became Jedi Padawans, Ahsoka Tano never left the order, and Count Dooku never died.

Chapter 1: Padawan Assignment

All of the graduating younglings were excited. Today they would be assigned to a Jedi Master and become a padawan. Obi-Wan was the first of the six Jedi Masters to choose a padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, and Luminara Unduli were all choosing of the six padawans.

After careful consideration, Obi-Wan chose Gungi, the wookie, to be his padawan. Anakin took Ganodi, in only a matter of seconds. Ahsoka chose Blyph, while Aayla choose Katooni. Once Plo Koon chose Zatt, that left Luminara to be with Petro.

"Chosen by a Jedi Master, you all have been," Yoda stated as the padawans entered the room, single-file. "Now teach you, your masters will. Bring you along on missions, they will. Now, Find them, you will. Where they are, your instincts tell you. The force, guide you it will."

The Newly Graduated Padawans then retired from the room, heading off in different directions to where the force told them their masters were.

 **Zatt's POV:**

The force was telling Zatt where Plo Koon, his master was. He was still reluctant about not using his device, but all his mentors told him to trust the force. Now he let the force trust him with their secrets. The force told him that Plo Koon was in The Strategy Room. _No big surprise_ , he thought to himself. Plo Koon was always a master at creating strategies. But what was he doing in there right now? Was danger right below the horizon, waiting for the perfect moment to strike?

Upon entering The Strategy Room, his question's answer was clearly a "yes". Plo Koon and the admiral were at it, talking over a strategy planned for defending an attack coming from General Grievous and his troops.

"Master Koon? What's going on here?" Zatt asked his new master.

Plo Koon, just noticing Zatt, reluctantly replied, "I'm afraid General Grievous has plans to attack _The Star Order_ , but luckily we have plans to stop him." Zatt wondered what the strategy was, but thankfully Plo answered his thought. "Masters Skywalker and Kenobi and their padawans are launching an assault on General Grievous' ship. Master Tano and her padawan are leading Clone Fighters, hours behind Skywalker and Kenobi. Masters Secura, Unduli, you padawans, and I are defending the ship from the outside, followed by clone troopers. All of the rest of the units are manning the turrents."

Once he understood the plan, he helped Master Plo Koon get ready.

 **Blyph's POV:**

It took minutes for Blyph to find Master Tano, when he remembered the force was at his will, just as he was at the force's. He stretched out with his feelings to help him find Ahsoka, and he had located her in The Turrent Room, most likely looking out the windows. On his way there, he bumped into Master Plo Koon and his padawan, Zatt.

"Master Koon," Blyph said, in his own language, respectively bowing. "What brings you two over here?" he said, again in his own language.

"We're here to see Ahsoka Tano, and coincidentally, you too." The Jedi Master replied.

"Right this way, Master." Blyph entered The Turrent Room to, as he thought, see Ahsoka Tano peeking out the window.

"Little 'Soka," Plo started, and as Ahsoka turned towards him, he continued, "These are times of great war and despair. My padawan will explain the situation at hand," he finished, giving Zatt his moment.

"Right," Zatt softly replied. "General Grevious is going to attack _The Star Order_ , but Master Plo Koon's brilliancy has left us with a plan to be set into motion. You, Master Ahsoka Tano and your padawan, Blyph, will follow Masters Kenobi and Skywalker's, not to mention their padawans, fleet by a couple of hours with some Clone Fighters. Gungi and Ganodi will help Masters Skywalker and Kenobi weaken Grevious' ship, and by the time you get there, it shouldn't be difficult to defeat. Before we start the assault we have about 7 standard days to practice our aim, as padawans, the gunners. Am I clear?" Ahsoka and Blyph nodded their heads in understanding.

"Have you contacted the others yet?" Ahsoka asked.

"We were just about to, Little 'Soka." Plo Koon replied.


	2. Warning The Others

Chapter 2: Warning The Others

 **Katooni's POV:**

Katooni raced around the halls, heading towards where Master Secura would be. She, inconveniently, took the long way. She sensed her master was disturbed; racing, following someone. No, not someone, two people. Something, indeed dire, was going on. The two people Aayla were following were… Master Plo Koon and Blyph?

Being curious, she followed their senses until they split up. She took the route of her master to follow, of course. Once, she caught up with Master Aayla Secura, she asked her mind.

"Master Secura?" She asked, with the purpose of grabbing her attention, succeeding. "What's going on? You're thoughts are jumbled, and your worried."

Aayla Secura sighed, and looked back up. "Where do I start?" She looked at Katooni, "General Grevious is going to attempt to invade _The Star Order_ , and the ship is a mess. Everyone is worried sick, assuming Grevious will succeed with his plan."

Katooni knew where this was going. "What's the plan, Master?"

"You're smart, Padawan Katooni," Aayla stated with a laugh. "We're on defense duty—in space. We're going to get in a starship and protect _The Star Order_ at all costs. If Grevious does happen to get past Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano he'll have to deal with the rest of us."

Katooni let out a chuckle, "Petro would like the way you think."

 **Petro's POV:**

Petro had found Master Luminara Unduli exactly two minutes after Zatt had found Master Plo Koon in The Strategy Room. Upon entering The Strategy Room, he found Masters Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, and Luminara Unduli, all waiting there.

"Ah, Petro you're here." Luminara stated upon noticing the said Padawan.

"Yeah, and apparently not a moment too soon," he said with a slight laugh.

"Kenobi and Skywalker have not received word yet." Zatt told everyone.

"Yes, Padawan, you are right. I sense it too." Plo Koon replied.

"Received word? What about?" Petro asked, Confused.

"Grevious' attack on the ship," Aayla told him, "You mean you haven't heard about it? Word sure spreads fast, you know."

"Grevious attacked the ship?"

"He's going to, Petro." Luminara told him."

"What are we going to do, masters… and fellow padawans?

"The six of us will defend the base." Plo Koon replied honestly. "Skywalker, Kenobi, Tano, and their padawans will attack Grevious' ship. We practice our aim for 7 standard days."

"For something Master Skywalker would agree to, it should probably be more sophisticated," Petro laughed, and Zatt joined him, contrast to everyone else.

"Petro." Luminara scolded.

"What? Just having a little fun, you know? Fun's something you old people don't have, I guess." He went away, giggling along with Zatt.

"Padawans."

 **Gungi's POV:**

Gungi frantically searched for Master Kenobi, all the while tracking his friends using the force. Apparently Petro, Katooni, and Zatt met up, along with Aayla, Plo, and Luminara. Just like that, he sensed the force urging him to go left. He followed it's guidance, and just like that, he ran into Master Kenobi.

"Pardon me." Obi-Wan instinctively said.

"Master Kenobi?" Gungi growled, in Wookesse (or whatever the Wookie language is).

Just then, Obi Wan looked down to find his padawan staring up at him. "Ah, Gungi, my new padawan! What is it you request?"

"Master Yoda told us to find our masters."

"Oh, did he now? Hmm, I wonder why."

At that very second, an admiral came up to them and told them, "Master Kenobi, Padawan, have you heard the horrifying news" he fret. "General Grevious is attacking _The Star Order_!" He then ran off.

"My, my, that was certainly strange! Let's go see what that's about."

 **Ganodi's POV:**

As Ganodi approached Master Skywalker, she found him to be in The Ship Room. _Duh he is._ She thought. If Anakin wasn't a Jedi, he'd probably be a mechanic. Ships are his game, if not anything else.

She entered the room to, of course, see him fixing his ship, with R2D2 at his side.

"Master Skywalker," she addressed him, earning attention. "Yoda has told us all to meet up with our masters."

He nodded, "Likewise. The others told me to meet them in The Strategy Room once you came. Come on, follow me."

 **Obi-Wan's POV:**

After everyone had met up in The Strategy Room, Plo Koon started.

"Yes, we are afraid it is true. _The Star Order_ has plans to be attacked by General Grevious. Luckily for us, we can counter the attack due to this pre-knowledge. Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, and their padawans, step up."

They did said.

"You will be attacking Grevious' ship first. Master Tano and her padawan, please step up."

They did so.

"You will, standard hours after Kenobi and Skywalker, attack Grevious' ship as well. Everyone unsaid, please stand up."

That was done.

"The rest of us will not be attacking Grevious' ship on the offensive, but stay defensive and protect the ship from any threat. Am I understood?"

Everyone had nodded.

"Padawans will practice their aim as gunners. Dismissed."


	3. Training Day One

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter is short, I have plans to make a new story about The Force Awakens, and I don't want to spend my whole morning on this chapter. I'll probably upload a chapter of this story once every three days, starting now. I'll probably also make the chapters shorter, by about 30%. Sorry for any confusion.**

Chapter 3: Training Day One

All of the padawans had to get an A- or higher on aiming lessons to get to go on the assault, or defend via starship. If they got a B+ or lower, they would have to stay at _The Star Order_ and man the gunners. For each day, each padawan would have 3 tests: one of accuracy, one of flying, and one of the controls. If by the last tests they still had an overall B+ or below, they couldn't fight via starship, or defend for that matter.

First up was Blyph, and he was ready for the flying test, but he wasn't sure about the controls and accuracy.

After learning all about controls, flying, and how to aim, they got started on the tests. Blyph chose the Controls Test first, to make sure he got everything down.

By the end of the test, Blyph had the flying controls, gunning controls, speeding controls, and hyperspace controls down, but he didn't remember how to turn on the scanner, or the ship, for that matter.

Blyph then selected the accuracy test. He was able to shoot 5 out of the 5 unmoving targets. _Yes!_ He thought. _An A+!_

Finally, Blyph selected his specialty; Flying free. He'd most likely pass on this test. He was able to complete the simulated course, all 5 laps without crashing once. As he stepped out of the simulation station, he wondered his score. He didn't know what it was, until he looked at the score on the simulation station.

It said, 'Accuracy: 100%, A+. Flying: 100%, A+. Controls: 80%, B. Overall: 93%, A.'

"93%?" Blyph thought out loud. "Pass!"

After Blyph, in line was Ganodi. She would most likely excel in the Controls and Flying departments, but have trouble in the accuracy department. She decided to move in the same order as Blyph, first Controls, next Accuracy, and finally Flying.

In controls, she literally knew everything. Nothing wrong, and just like that. In accuracy, she was able to shoot 4 out of the 5 unmoving targets. _Huh._ She thought. _I need to work on that department._ Finally, was flying free. She completed all 5 laps, only crashing once.

She hopped out of the simulation station, she looked at her score.

'Accuracy: 80%, B-. Flying: 95%, A. Controls: 100%, A+. Overall: 92%, A-'

"Hmm," She stated. "At least so far I've passed."

After Ganodi was Petro. No one knew what to expect for him, he's just like that, unpredictable. No one knows if that's a good thing, either. Everyone had decided to do the same pattern as Ganodi and Blyph, including Petro.

On the controls test, Petro knew how to control the flying, turn on the ship, scanner, and hyperspace, but didn't know how to speed up or to gun the ship. _Hopefully like a B._

Other than that, on accuracy he shot all 5 targets, and on flying he completed all 5 laps without crashing once. As he stepped out of the ship, he peeked at the scores.

'Accuracy: 100%, A+. Flying: 100%, A+. Controls: 65%, D. Overall: 88%.'

"A D?" he asked himself. "I need to step up my game, if I want to gun a ship."

Next up was Gungi. Wookies just happened to have a knack at flying, gunning, and memorizing quickly. He flawlessed all of his tests, and getting extra credit on Flying for a world record of 00:00:51:39.

'Accuracy: 100%, A+. Flying: 120%, A++++. Controls: 100%, A+. Overall: 107%, A++.'  
"Rawr!" Gungi exclaimed in delight, translating to "I did amazing!"

Katooni's score was 'Accuracy: 100%, A+. Flying: 90%, A-. Controls: 95%, A. Overall: 95%.

Zatt's score was 'Accuracy: 80%, B-. Flying: 100%, A+. Controls: 100%, A+. Overall: 93%.

For the end of the day, the six learned some handy techniques for flying and gunning and space combat, and even from manning the gunners at _The Star Order._

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! (Unless you just skipped all the way down here** **.**

 **By the way, I know in The Force Awakens there is** _ **The First Order,**_ **but I made up the name** _ **The Star Order**_ **before I saw the movie.**


End file.
